My Prince Ice (HunKai)
by Minki Pearl
Summary: Kai seorang namja yang periang, harus dihadapkan dengan Oh Sehun yang dingin. Sehun yang berusaha mengembalikan ingatan Kai dimasa lalu.
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Prince Ice

Author : Minki Pearl

Length : Chapter

Pairing : Sehun EXO-K dan Kai EXO-K

Other Cast : Member EXO

Rated : K to M

**My Prince Ice**

Chapter I

Is

Present

Ketika cinta datang menghampiri hati seseorang, maka kehangatan yg akan dia rasakan. Tetapi ketika cinta itu pergi, maka kesedihan yg amat dalam yg akan dia rasakan. Tapi bagaimana apabila itu semua tidak berlaku untuk seorang namja? Hingga suatu ketika dia bertemu dgn seorang namja lain yg memiliki karakter yg jauh berbeda dgnnya. Lebih cerah, ceria dan hangat. Lalu apa yg akan terjadi dgnnya?

Dan kisah itu dimulai sejak pertemuan dia dgn namja itu pertama kali di sebuah gedung sekolah yg sangat terkenal, nama sekolah itu SM High School. Disana namja tersebut dgn perawakan tinggi semampai, dgn tubuh yg kurus dan kulit seputih susu serta memiliki mata yg tajam dan menusuk. Orang-orang banyak yg mengagumi dgn ketampanan yg dimiliki namja itu, bahkan banyak yeoja dan namja yg ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi seperti yg kita ketahui dia sangat anti dgn yg namanya cinta.

BRUGH, suara benda terjatuh. Ani, lebih tepatnya suara seseorang yg terjatuh.

"aww..sakit. dimana sih kau taruh matamu? Aishh…" bentak seorang namja yg memiliki warna kulit tan dan agak lebih pendek dari namja yg tidak sengaja menabraknya tadi.

"…."hening

"ya! Apa kau tuli eoh? Aku baru terjatuh dan itu semua gara-gara kau tabrak. Apa tak ada kata-kata yg ingin kau ucapkan hah?'' marahnya.

"itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya. Sekarang minggir. Kau menghalangi jalanku." Katanya dengan nada dingin.

"what? Ya! Apa kau bilang? Kau…hei jangan pergi begitu saja. Minta maaf dulu. Hei!" teriak namja itu.

Namja yg tidak sengaja menabraknya tadipun hanya berlalu dan tak mendengarkan apa yg namja tan itu katakan.

"aishh..anak itu." Kesalnya.

"kenapa Kai? Tanya seorang namja yg baru datang. Dan kita ketahui bahwa namja yg baru kena tabrak(?) tadi bernama Kai.

"itu tadi ada seorang namja yg menabrak ku. Seharusnya dia minta maaf dulu padaku sebelum pergi. Menyebalkan."ungkap Kai.

"hmmm, ciri-ciri namja itu seperti apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"tinggi, kulitnya seputih susu dan tatapan matanya sangat dingin. Siapa namanya Chanyeol?''

"oh dia. Dia memang seperti itu Kai-ah. Namanya SeHun. Oh SeHun. Tidak usah kau masukkan kehati setiap perilakunya padamu, nae?"

"jinjja? Hajiman, wae?"

"nae. Nan mollayo. Banyak yg ingin mendekatinya tetapi pada akhirnya mundur perlahan karena sikap kasarnya…. Dan ku sarankan padamu, jangan sekali-kali kau terlibat masalah apapun dengannya. Atau kau akan menyesal."

"mwo? Hahh…lagipula siapa yg ingin terlibat suatu masalah dengannya? Iuhhh memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ku ingin menunjok mukanya. Ahh iya, aku baru melihatnya hari ini, apa dia murid baru?"

"hahaa…baguslah kalau kau begitu. Nae, dia memang murid baru. Sudahlah ayo sekarang kita kekelas, sebentar lagi Kim seosangnim datang. Kau tidak ingin terkena amukan dia dipagi hari kan?" Chanyeol membayangkan sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Chakkaman, tapi darimana kau tau tentang namanya?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"soal itu…..*berpikir* itu karena dia tetanggaku makanya aku tau. Hehee.." tawa Chanyeol merekah dan orang-orang menyebut tawanya itu dengan sebutan happy virus.

"jinjja? Hmm ya sudahlah. Kajja." Ajak Kai semangat dan melingkarkan tangan sebelah kirinya dibahu temannya, yahh meskipun harus menjijitkan kaki.

SKIP TIME

Diruang kelas sudah banyak murid-murid lain yg masuk dan duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing. Termasuk sekarang Kai dan Chanyeol yg menduduki tempat duduk mereka. Baru beberapa menit mereka duduk, masuklah seorang guru dan semua murid diam.

"anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Silakan kau masuk."kata Kim seosangnim.

Orang yg ada diluar kelas pun masuk. TAP..TAP.. bunyi sepasang sepatu yg dihentakan sang pemilik pun masuk.

"anyyeong semua. Perkenalkan namaku Oh SeHun. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan SeHun. Aku pindahan dari Genie High School. Salam kenal." SeHun memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan semua anak-anak. Dan tentu saja tanpa senyum diwajahnya.

Semua anak-anak memandang kagum padanya. Tapi baru beberapa detik dia memperkenalkan diri, tiba-tiba seorang namja berkulit tan berdiri sambil menunjuk namja yg ada didepan dan berteriak shock.

"KAU…?!"

TBC


	2. My Prince Ice (HunKai)

Title : My Prince Ice

Author : Minki Pearl

Length : Chapter

Pairing : Sehun EXO-K dan Kai EXO-K

Other Cast : Member EXO

Rated : K to M

**My Prince Ice**

Chapter II

Is

Present

"KAU…?!"teriak Kai.

"ada apa dgnnya Kim Jongin-shi? Sehingga kau berteriak dgn suara yg cukup keras." Ucap Kim seongsangnim dgn aura kegelapan yg menguar dibelakangnya. Kai dan semua muridnya hanya bisa sweatdop ria melihat sang seongsangnya yg seperti pembunuh siap menghabisi nyawa mangsa.*hiiiii~*

"a…aniyo ." jawab Kai seraya senyum gaje.

"ooh..kalau begitu silakan kau duduk di kursi yg kosong Sehun." Ucap Kim seongsang lagi. Sehun yg disuruh untuk duduk di kursi yg kosong mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas dan matanya kini berhenti disatu titik. Dimanakah itu?

"hmmm…hanya tinggal disebelah namja itu rupanya."pikir Sehun.

"sepertinya perasaan ku tidak enak, ada apanya?"bathin Kai.

TAP..TAP..Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kekursi yg kosong. Dan sekarang dia berhenti tepat didepan kursi seorang namja berkulit tan Kai dan menatap tajam sang namja tersebut. Kai yg ditatap seperti itu bergidik ngeri lalu antara takut dan berani mengeluarkan suaranya. "apa?"

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Tanpa baBibu Sehun langsung duduk disamping Kai-dgn terlebih dahulu menggeser Kai karena Kai duduk tepat didepan sang namja kelewat putih itu berdiri-

"ya! Apa kau tak punya mulut untuk sekedar bilang tolong geser duduk mu ha?" bentak Kai emosi.

Yg dibentak hanya menatap kearah Kai sebentar sambil menampilkan senyumnya yg lebih bisa dikatakan oleh Kai dan Chanyeol yg melihatnya seperti sebuah seringaian mematikan, diam seribu bahasa dan dgn keringat yg sedikit menetes dari pelipis mereka, lalu menghadapkan kembali kepalanya kearah depan dimana sang Kim seongsangnim sedang menjelaskan pelajarannya.

"senyum namja ini sangatlah… .ri..kan!"bathin Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Nah anak-anak kalian mengerti dengan yg saya jelaskan?" tanya Kim seongsanim

"nae!" ucap mereka serempak.

Bagaimanapun seramnya seorang Kim seongsangnim atau bisa kita sebut saja dgn nama aslinya yaitu Kim Jeonmyun, dia adalah guru yg paling pintar mensiasati dalam menangani masalah kebosanan dari murid-muridnya. Sehingga semua murid yg awalnya merasa bosan dgn penjelasannya , dgn hitungan detik dia bisa merubahnya menjadi lebih ceria. Bagaimana bisa begitu? Hanya dia, Tuhan dan kekasihnya saja yg tau.*uhukk..ada yg membicarakanku, siapa yah? Apa jangan2 si Suho lagi.-bathin Lay kekasih sang Kim seongsangnim Kim Jeonmyun Suho di rumahnya yg ada di China..*what? Jauh amat?*

"karena kalian sudah mengerti maka kalian harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok yg didalam 1 kelompok berisi 2 org. dan harus sudah dikumpulkan minggu depan! Kalau tidak ada yg mengerjakan tugas maka nilai kalian akan saya kurangkan, mengerti?!" ucap Kim seongsang tegas.

"nae seongsangnim." Jawab semua murid dgn diiringi helaian nafas yg paaanjaaang.

"saya akan membagikan kelompok beserta anggotanya. Dengarkan baik-baik. Yg pertama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"yes! Aku satu kelompok dgnnya." Bathin Chanyeol.

"what? Kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dgnnya? Aishh…tugas kali ini akan menjadi sangat susah."bathin Baekhyun.

"kelompok kedua Xiumin dan LuHan. Kelompok Ketiga Chen dan D.O. Kelompok keempat Sehun dan Jongin. Kelompok kelima…"

"APA? Aku harus satu kelompok dgnnya? OMG….mimpi apa aku semalam jadi harus mendapatkan musibah seperti ini…T_T" bathin Kai merana.

"haaaaah…..hebat. aku sekelompok dgn namja super aktif ini." Bathin Sehun tersiksa.

"sudah jelaskan dgn pembagian kelompoknya?" tanya Kim seongsang lagi.

"nae seongsangnim." Jawab murid lagi. *oke dari tadi jawaban anak muridnya itu2 mulu. Gk kreatif sekali.::pundung u,u::*

"oke, kalau begitu selamat mengerjakan tugas kalian dan sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Setelah Kim seongsang keluar semua murid mulai saling cepat-cepatan ingin keluar dari kelas. Terdengar suara grasak grusuk yg sangat kentara didalam ruangan itu, seperti orang-orang yg berada di sebuah penampungan yg berebut meminta jatah makanan.*oke itu berlebihan* sampai tersisa 4 orang namja yg masih berada dikelas. Yg satu memasang wajah dgn penuh senyum yg kelewat merekah bahkan bunga yg baru mekar aja kalah merekahnya dapat itu namja yg bisa kita kenali dgn tagnamenya yg bernama Park Chanyeol. Ada yg memasang wajah super duper bête dgn sangat kentara diwajah super imutnya bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ada yg memasang wajah tetap stay cool dan tampang cuek bebeknya yg ngalahin tampang cueknya salah satu tokoh anime Jepang yg memiliki gaya rambut yg melawan hukum gravitasi bumi. *ayo tebak, siapa yg tau?* tapi dilihat dari sudut manapun itu namja emang ganteng banget. Dan terakhir namja yg memiliki kulit tan tapi dimata banyak orang dia sangat sexy memasang tampang tidak relanya dan tampang kusutnya, terlihat dikening namja itu kedutan2 samar yg mengartikan seberapa kesalnya dia sekarang. Dan suasana serta aura yg tercipta sekarang dikelas itu sangat, sangat, aneh.

BRAKK! Bunyi kursi yg digeser secara kasar oleh sang empunya ampe2 itu kursi terjungkir balik kebelakang. Dan secara spontan tiga orang namja lainnya yg masih melamunpun langsung terlonjak kaget.

"yak Oh Sehun! Kau mau membuat kami semua mati ha?" teriak Kai yg memang benar2 terkejut.

"kalau kalian masih ingin tetap disini silakan saja. Aku mau pulang."

"Eh?" kata mereka serempak.

"apa2an itu? Ditanya apa dijawab apa. Dasar namja menyebalkan." –bathin ChanKaiBaek.

"dan kau Kai, aku tunggu malam ini dirumah ku."

"hah untuk apa?" jawab Kai kaget

ChanBaek hanya bisa cengo dgn ucapan teman item manis mereka satu ini.

"tentu saja mengerjakan tugas. Atau…kau mau ada yg lain?" tanya Sehun dgn memasang smirk luar biasanya.

Secara bersamaan ChanKaiBaek bergidik.

"o..oohhh mengerjakan tugas. Tentu saja tidak Oh Sehun!" dgn wajah memerah. *A : yaaaa…apa yg kau pikirkan Kamjjongie~? K: tidak ada!. A:alahhhh tidak usah malu2 Kamjjongie, kau memikirkan this and that dgn Sehunkan..? toel2 dagu Kai. K:tidak! Jangan sok tau kau author. A:hahahaaa…ketawa evil.*

"hmm begitu. Tapi kita liat saja nanti."ucap Sehun.

"ma…maksudmu ap..apa?" tanya Kai gugup.

Yg ditanya cuma balas nge-smirk.

"hiiiii~ dia mengerikan."ucap Baekhyun

"memang." Sahut Chanyeol.

Bagaimana dgn raut wajah Kai? Ayo kita cek…..dan taRaaa…raut wajah Kai saat ini cukup….parah(?). dengan wajah cengo yg luar biasa melebihi orang yg kagak tau apa2..*Tao : apa manggil2 aku. A : bukan kamu woy panda!. Tao : oohh, kirain manggil aku. A : oke lanjut ke cerita.* ohh Tuhan…apa yg akan terjadi dengan hamba-Mu yg sexy ini..? jangan2 aku akan di ….-pikiran Kai melayanglayang-

"woy Kamjjong! Udah cukup pasang wajah cengomu itu." Teriak Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Kai.

Si Kai yg kena teriakan ditelinganya langsung tuli sesaat.

""yak kau Park Chanyeol! Kurang ajar kau."

"haha..lagian wajah mu itu benar2 mengerikan Kai."

"hmmm sudah2, soal bagaimana bentuk wajahnya Kai tidak usah kita bahas. Yg sekarang yg perlu dan wajib kita bahas adalah nasib cara berjalannya Kai besok." Ucap Baekhyun.

"benar juga kau Baekkie." Chanyeol manggut2 tanda ngerti.

"yakk! Jangan manggil nama org sembarangan donk. Memangnya kau siapa ku hah?" Baekhyun emosi.

"hehee mianhe Baekhyun hyung."senyum Chanyeol lagi2 gaje.

"mak…maksud kalian apa?" tanya Kai horror.

"kurasa kau tau apa maksudnya Kai. Sebaiknya kau benar2 berhati-hati nanti malam." Ucap Chanyeol.

"dan sebaiknya kita segera pulang karena hari sudah semakin sore." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"nae hyung." Jawab Chanyeol semangat.

Baekhyun cuma ngerespon dgn tampang betenya. Kai masih memasang wajah horornya.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Sorepun berganti malam, dan sebuah kamar yg terlihat lumayan rapi dan bersih ada seorang namja yg mengaku-ngaku bahwa dirinya sexy sekarang terlihat sangat gusar diatas ranjangnya. Balik kanan, balik kiri. Guling kekanan, guling kekiri. "aarghhhh…..! othae? Apa aku harus kerumah namja mengerikan itu atau tidak yah..?" tanya Kai pada dirinya sendiri. "tapi kalau aku tidak datang, aku takut sesuatu yg lebih mengerikan akan terjadi padaku. Tapi kalau aku datang, maka sesuatu yg burukpun akan terjadi juga padaku. Lalu…..aku harus bagaimana…? Aarrrgghhhh….!" Teriak Kai frustasi. BUGHH bunyi kepala Kai yg terkena lemparan sebuah boneka panda yg luar biasa gedenya.

"aww..appo. yak Tao! Apa2an kau?" tanya Kai sewot.

"seharusnya aku yg tanya, kau itu yg apa2an Kai. Berteriak-teriak seperti orang tidak waras." Sahut Tao tak kalah sewot.

"hufftt mianhe Tao-ie. Aku sedang bingung." Kata Kai lesu.

"hmmm, memangnya kau bingung kenapa?"

"begini…" Kai pun menceritakan duduk permasalahannya pada sepupunya ini.

"ouh begitu, ya sudah datang saja kerumahnya. Lagi pula kalian kan hanya mengerjakan tugas." Kata Tao mantap.

"kau tidak tau sihh bagaimana orangnya Tao."

"aku memang tidak tau Kai." Jawab Tao watados.

Kai menghela nafasnya berat. Benar juga apa yg dikatakan Tao-bathin Kai-. "Ya sudah aku pergi kalau begitu. Kau jaga rumah baik2 nae baby panda."

"hmm arraseo."

Kai pun berangkat dgn menaiki sebuah motor sport hitam miliknya. Sepanjang jalan Kai merasa was2 dan khawatir dgn nasibnya nanti. Dan tak berapa lama dia pun akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang rumah Sehun.

TING TONG bunyi bel dipencet. KRIET~ suara pintu yg dibuka menampakkan namja tampan yg tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Oh Sehun.

"masuklah."ucapnya. "kita langsung kekamarku saja."ucap Sehun lagi.

"what? Kekamarmu?" tanya Kai shock.

"tentu. Kita akan mengerjakan tugas itu didalam kamarku."sahut Sehun dingin.

Hufftt…menyebalkan-bathin Kai-

Di dalam kamar Sehun…

Terlihat dua namja itu sedang serius mengerjakan tugas mereka. Sampai cicak yg lewat di atas buku yg mereka baca pun tak mereka indahkan.*Hebat~* sampai Kai bersuara,"Sehun, aku haus."

"kau ingin minum?"

"tentu saja pabbo." Jawab Kai ketus.

Sehun yg malas berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya pun punya inisiatif lain untuk memberikan Kai minuman dan membuat dia tidak haus lagi. Bagaimana caranya?

Begini….secara perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai. Kai sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa kini jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Sehun sangat dekat. Hingga Kai merasakan sebuah deru nafas hangat yg mengenai pipinya dan secara naluriah Kai mendongakkan kepalanya dan tepat saat itu….

CHU~ bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Dan Kai memasang wajah shocknya lagi. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kai melepaskan ciuman itu dan berhasil. "KAU..! Apa2an kau? Beraninya Ka…." Belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya bibirnya sudah dibungkam kembali oleh bibir Sehun. Oh Tuhan..kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku-bathin Kai-

TBC

Lalu apa yg terjadi selanjutnya antara Kai dan Sehun? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya…^^ heheeee..

Mianhe chingudul kalo chapter yg kedua ini kepanjangan. Tapi moga kalian suka nae? Please RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Title : My Prince Ice

Author : Minki Pearl

Length : Chapter

Pairing : Sehun EXO-K dan Kai EXO-K

Other Cast : Member EXO

Rated : K to M

**My Prince Ice**

Chapter III

Is

Present

**Sehun POV**

Hmm..tidak kusangka bibir namja ini manis juga. Dan dilihat secara dekat dia….sangat manis. Diluar sifatnya yg over acting. Ah..tambahan, kuakui dia memang sexy. Kai hyung, kau tidak akan lepas dariku lagi! Mulai malam ini akan kujadikan kau milikku!

**Sehun POV END**

**Kai POV**

OMO~ kenapa kepala ku tiba-tiba pusing begini? Ya Tuhan…anak ini mau mencium ku berapa lama? Dan kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak dari ciumannya? Tapi, disatu sisi aku tidak ingin melepas ciuman ini bahkan aku menginginkan lebih. What? Tunggu dulu. Apa ku bilang barusan? Menginginkan lebih?! Yak! kau Kim Jongin, cepat sadarlah dan lepaskan tautan bibir ini.

**Kai POV END**

**Normal POV**

Kini terlihat diatas ranjang king size itu seorang Oh Sehun tengah mencium agak kasar bibir namja yg berada dibawahnya. Sedangkan namja yg dibawah yg kita ketahui bernama Kim Jongin tengah berusaha melepaskan ciuman yg bisa disebut lumayan ganas dari seorang Oh Sehun. Dengan cara memukul-mukulkan tangannya didada Sehun. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak mengindahkan apa yg tengah dilakukan Kai padanya. Bahkan kini tangan Kai -yg dirasa lumayan menganggu oleh Sehun- di pegang erat oleh Sehun dgn mengangkat kedua tangan Kai keatas kepalanya dgn hanya menggunakan satu tangannya saja Kini pergerakan Sehun cukup leluasa.

Ciuman yg tadinya hanya lumayan kasar berubah menjadi semakin kasar dan liar. Bibir tipis Sehun mencoba untuk meraup semua bibir tebal Kai untuk bisa lebih dinikmatinya. Dihisap dan dijilatinya bibir itu seperti permen yg sangat manis. Kai terus meronta-ronta dgn perlakuan Sehun padanya, tapi apa daya tenaga Sehun jauh lebih besar ketimbang dirinya. Dengan lihainya lidah Sehun mulai meminta akses untuk masuk kedalam rongga hangat milik Kai. Tapi dgn sekuat tenaga Kai mencoba untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Melihat Kai yg seperti itu Sehun tidak kehilangan cara untuk membuat sang empunya mulut membuka mulutnya. Dengan sekali gigit bibir itupun terbuka.

"Aarghht" teriak Kai yg merasa bibirnya digigit oleh Sehun hanya bisa meringis tertahan.

Sehun dgn aktif mulai menelusuri setiap inci semua hal yg ada didalam rongga mulut tersebut. Mulai dari deretan gigi-giginya, langit-langit mulutnya dan hal ini membuat Kai kegelian.

"mmmmhhh….Se..Hun….sssssshhh" desah tertahan dari Kai.

Mendengar itu Sehun semakin bersemangat untuk melakukan aksinya.

Lidah Sehun mulai mencari lawan mainnya untuk diajak bertarung, mulai ditarik-tariknya lidah Kai yg masih berada didalam rongga mulutnya. Dan tanpa diduga oleh Sehun, Kai membalasnya. Kini pertarungan antara kedua lidah itupun terjadi. Bunyi kecipak dari mulut mereka berduapun turut meramaikan (?) suasana pada sesi ciuman panas itu. Saliva Sehun dan Kai pun menjadi satu didalam rongga mulut Kai. Sedikit demi sedikit saliva itu turun dari mulut Kai dan menetes kelehernya. Entah saliva milik siapa itu. Dan pertarungan lidahpun dimenangkan oleh Sehun. Cukup lama mereka bergulat dalam sesi ciuman tersebut, dan karna pasokan oksigen mereka yg semakin tipis, akhirnya dgn tidak rela Sehun mengakhiri sebentar aksi ciumannya tersebut.

Sehun menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari wajah Kai. Manik mata Sehun yg tajam menatapi wajah Kai yg kini telah sangat merah merona dgn pandangan mata sayu, itu membuat seorang Kim Jongin terlihat….errr tambah sexy. Apalagi ditambah dgn lelehan saliva disudut bibir dan lehernya membuat libido Sehun naik sampai keubun-ubun.

"Kai, kau sangat menggoda. Jangan salahkan aku setelah ini kau akan susah berjalan." Ucap Sehun tepat ditelinga Kai.

"enngghhhh…Sehunnie~ ap..apa yg kau lakukan dgn ku?"tanya Kai sambil menahan desahannya.

"tentu saja "memakanmu" baby." Jawab Sehun dgn menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"bersiaplah, karna setelah ini permainan yg sebenarnya akan dimulai."

Dan tanpa mendengar perkataan dari Kai lagi Sehun langsung meraup kembali bibir tebal Kai. Ciuman itu kini lebih ganas dan kasar dari sebelumnya.

"mmmmhhh…Se…Hun…"

"nae baby. Sebut namaku terus."

"sssshhhhhhh….se…hun…mmhhhhhhmmm."  
dari bibir kini Sehun beralih keleher Kai. Dicium, dihisap dan sesekali digigitnya leher milik Kai.

"aaarrghhh…" teriak Kai ketika gigitan Sehun makin kasar. Tapi telinga Sehun telah ditulikan oleh nafsu yg sangat membuncah didadanya. Sudah banyak kissmark yg tercipta dileher Kai, tapi itu tidak menghentikan aksinya. Tangannya tidak hanya tinggal diam, kini tangan Sehun mulai masuk kedalam baju yg tengah digunakan oleh Kai. Diusapnya secara perlahan perut rata Kai dan itu membuat Kai menggelinjang kegelian karna baru kali ini dia pernah disentuh oleh orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Mulai dari perut tangan Sehun naik keatas mencari dua tonjolan kecil yg akan membuat Kainya itu tambah terasangkan dan gotcha! Sehun telah mendapatkannya. Dipelintirkannya salah satu tonjolan itu dan diusap-usapnya.

"aahhhh…Sehun..stop menggodaku…ssssshhhh.."erang Kai.

"nikmati saja baby, kau pasti akan menyukainya." Ucap Sehun.

Karna merasa baju yg dipakai Kai sebagai pengganggu, dgn tidak berperibajuan(?) Sehun merobek kasar baju tersebut dan kini Kai sudah setengah naked. Dengan mata penuh nafsu Sehun mulai mencium dgn ganas satu nipple yg berada disebelah kanan tersebut dgn bibirnya. Tidak lupa nipple kirinya juga dimanjakan oleh tangan Sehun dan tangan Sehun yg lainnya mulai turun kebawah mencari sang "adik" kecil Kai. Nipple yg kanan dan kiri diisap dan sesekali digigit oleh Sehun secara bergantian, seperti seekor kucing yg tengah menyusu pada induknya.

"aaarrgghhhh Sehun~ terus..kan…sssshhh…" desah Kai sambil tangannya meremas-remas rambut Sehun saking enaknya setiap sentuhan yg diberikan oleh Sehun padanya.

Sehun makin gencar mencumbui Kai yg berada dibawahnya. Tangan yg satunya yg tengah mencari junior Kai pun kini sudah mendapatkan dimana "adik" kecil Kai berada. Dan tanpa komando tangan Sehun langsung menggenggam dgn erat junior milik Kai.

"aaarrrggghhtt…" teriak Kai.

Junior itu dielus-elus oleh tangan nakal Sehun, mulai dari pergerakan lambat kegerakan cepat.

"palli….palli.."minta Kai pada Sehun.

"tidak semudah itu baby. Bersabarlah." Sahut Sehun.

Setelah puas bermain dgn kedua nipple Kai, kini ciuman Sehun turun keperut ratanya dan singgah sebentar kebagian sensitif lain yg ada pada tubuh Kai, yakni di pusatnya. Dgn gerakan memutar lidah Sehun bermain diarea itu. Kai tambah geli dgn perlakuan itu. Berulang kali dia membuka dan menutup matanya, serta mendongakkan kepalanya saking tidak tahan dgn sentuhan-sentuhan Sehun. Tangannya pun tak henti-hentinya meremas-remas seprai yg ada dan hasilnya kini seprai itu tidak berbentuk lagi.

Setelah asik menggoda pusat Kai, lidah Sehun turun lagi dan berhenti tepat didepan junior Kai yg masih tersimpan(?) rapi didalam celana yg dikenakan. Tanpa menuggu waktu lama Sehun membuka semua yg ada ditubuh Kai dan sekarang terpampanglah tubuh naked Kai yg benar-benar sexy dimata Sehun. Dgn peluh yg membasahi tubuhnya dan sedikit pre-cum yg ada diujung kepala junior Kai membuat Sehun sudah tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menahan nafsunya. Dan tanpa baBibu kini diraupnya junior milik Kai yg ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari miliknya. Disedot-sedotnya dan dikulumnya junior tersebut seperti mengulum permen lollipop.

Kai menekan-nekan kepala Sehun agar lebih dalam lagi memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulut Sehun. Sehun yg mengerti hanya mengikuti kemauan dari Kai. Dan tak berapa lama Sehun merasakan dinding dari batang kejantanan Kai mulai berkedut dan itu menandakan kalau Kai sebentar lagi akan klimaks dan benar saja, cairan kental itupun keluar dan tanpa merasa jijik ditelan semua oleh Sehun.

SLURRPP~ "ternyata bukan hanya wajahmu saja yg manis. Spermamu pun juga manis."ucap Sehun.

Kai merona mendengar perkataan dari Sehun barusan dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertemu pandang dgn Sehun.

"tatap aku Kim Jongin." Perintah Sehun. Dan Kai hanya bisa menuruti.

"sekarang waktunya. Ini hanya akan terasa sakit diawal, tapi kemudian rasa sakit itu akan berubah menjadi rasa nikmat. Aku berjanji akan melakukankannya dgn lembut." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap mata Kai lembut.

"tapi Sehunnie, kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Bahkan kita baru saja saling kenal. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" tanya Kai sedih dan bingung mengingat memang benar mereka tidak menjalin hubungan apa-apa tapi tiba-tiba Sehun melakukan seks dgnnya.

"jangan sedih dan bingung Kai hyung, mulai sekarang kau milikku. Kau kekasihku dan aku kekasihmu." Jawab Sehun mantap.

"tapi kenapa? Bukankah Sehun tidak menyukai ku?"

"siapa bilang eoh? Aku menyukaimu hyung. Sejak setahun lalu kita bertemu, ahh..mungkin kau telah lupa. Tapi aku tidak."

"maksudmu?"

"hmmm…nanti saja nae kita bahas. Yg penting sekarang kau tau bahwa aku menyukaimu, ani..lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu. Saranghae Kim Jongin."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kai lagi, Sehun langung memulai aksinya lagi. Kini Sehun tengah menempatkan posisi juniornya untuk berada diposisi hole milik Kai. Dengan mengocok sedikit terlebih dahulu batang juniornya agar pre-cum miliknya keluar dan setelah itu dgn perlahan Sehun mulai memasukkan kepala juniornya kedalam hole milik Kai.

"aarrgghhh…"rintih Kai. Pedih, sakit, itulah yg dirasakan oleh Kai. Seperti terbelah menjadi dua bagian tubuh bawahnya. Baru kepalanya saja yg masuk sudah membuat Kai kesakitan seperti ini.

"ssssshhhhh,tenanglah Kai hyung. Rileks." Ucap Sehun memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada Kai. Diusapnya pipi Kai lembut.

Kegiatan yg tertunda tadi mulai dilanjutkan oleh Sehun lagi. Karna merasa tidak tega dgn Kai, dgn sekali hentakan seluruh junior milik Sehun kini telah masuk sempurna kedalam hole Kai.

"AAARRRGGGHHTT…appo..hikss.."teriak Kai diiringi dgn sedikit tangisan.

"mianhe hyung, aku janji setelah ini kau akan merasakan kenikmatan." Kata Sehun, dan bibirnya kini tengah mencium kedua mata Kai yg sedikit mengeluarkan airmata dan mencium bibir Kai.

"hyung, aku bergerak nae?" ijin Sehun pada Kai. Sebagai jawaban Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Secara perlahan Sehun mulai mengeluarkan kembali juniornya dan menyisakan kepalanya saja dan dalam sekali hentakan lagi Sehun mendorong masuk juniornya.

"ARRRGGHHTT…mmmmmhhhhh….ssssee..huunnn…diisituuhhh ..aaaaaahhhhh." desah Kai.

Sehun paham dgn maksud perkataan Kai, itu berarti Sehun telah menumbuk titik prostatnya Kai. Dan dengan gerakan perlahan Sehun mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, dan gerakan itu mulai berubah menjadi semakin cepat. Beberapa kali Sehun terus menumbuk titik kenikmatan Kai dan itu membuat Kai terus mendesah kenikmatan.

"hyung..holemu sangat sempiitttt…ssshhh.."kata Sehun.

"Sehun…faster…aaaaahhhh.."desah Kai.

"As U wish baby."

Kini ritme gerakan Sehun mulai semakin cepat dan menggila, itu membuat keduanya seperti melayang-layang kelangit tujuh. Dan tak berapa lama mereka berdua mulai merasakan ada yg menggelitik didalam perut mereka.

"Sehunnie~aa…kku maau kelluaarr…"

"bersama hyung."

CROT…CROT..

Akhirnya cairan cinta itupun keluar secara bersamaan. Cairan milik Kai tumpah didadanya dan dada Sehun. Sedangkan cairan milik Sehun masuk jauh kedalam hole Kai dan ada beberapa yg merembes keluar.

HOSH..HOSH…nafas keduanya memburu. Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesamping Kai dgn terlebih dahulu mencabut junior miliknya dari hole Kai.

"gomawo hyung. Saranghae." CHU~ cium Sehun pada kening Kai.

Kai tidak merespon karena kini dia sudah terlelap saking capeknya. Melihat itu Sehun pun menarik Kai untuk mendekat padanya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi badan mereka.

"jaljayo hyung. Mimpikan aku nae?" ucap Sehun. Dan Sehun pun mulai menutup matanya untuk ikut berlayar(?)

Hyung, besok akan ku beritahu suatu rahasia besar tentang kita yg mungkin sekarang sudah kau lupakan-bathin Sehun-

Dan ada rahasia apa sebenarnya antara Sehun dan Kai? Tunggu dichapter selanjutnya…! Hehehee

TBC

Wahahahaa akhirnya selesai juga nulisnya. Dan gak nyangka aku bisa juga bikin adegan NC, ahahahaa.. mianhe nae chingu kalo ceritanya kurang hot, coz ini pertama kalinya author bikin fict yg ratingnya M..*hehee curhat* tapi moga kalian suka nae. terakhir kata seperti biasa, mohon RnR nya chingu.. gomawo *bow* ^^


	4. Chapter 4 (end)

Title : My Prince Ice

Author : Minki Pearl

Length : Chapter

Pairing : Sehun EXO-K dan Kai EXO-K

Other Cast : Member EXO, Key dan Onew SHINee

Rated : K to M

**My Prince Ice**

Chapter IV (end)

Is

Present

**AUTHOR POV**

-esok paginya—

Terlihat dua orang namja sedang tertidur dgn pulasnya. Namja yg satu berkulit tan tapi manis dan namja satunya lagi berkulit seputih susu sekaligus tampan. Mereka berdua tertidur dgn posisi saling berhadapan dan berpelukan. Tapi namja berkulit tan aka Kai kini mulai terusik oleh cahaya mentari pagi yg menerobos masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Kerjap-kerjap mata Kai mulai membiasakan biasan cahaya tersebut.

"euungghh…" desah Kai kecil. Dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan badannya.

"aaarrghhtt.."erangnya kesakitan.

"kau sudah bangun baby?" tanya Sehun yg juga sudah mulai terbangun.

"Se….sehun?" kai shock.

"nae." CHUP! Sehun mencium bibir tebal Kai dgn lembut. Sang empunya bibir cuma bisa mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"jangan membuat wajah seperti itu hyung, atau kau mau jadi "sarapan" pagi ku?" sehun me-smirk ria.

**BLUSH **

"a..andwae!'' tolak Kai.

"hahaaa..oke-oke. Sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi."

"nae."jawab Kai.

**SKIP**

Setelah Kai dan Sehun selesai mandi, kini mereka berdua duduk terdiam dimeja makan. Hingga akhinya Sehun memulai percakapan.

"Hyung?"

"nae Sehun?"

"mianhe nae, karna aku melakukan hal ini padamu. Tapi sungguh apa yg kukatakan tadi malam itu padamu adalah kebenaran."

Kai terdiam beberapa saat.

"hyung, mungkin sekarang kau tambah membenciku. Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi dari kehidupanku hyung. Tanpamu aku seperti mayat hidup hyung." Tatap Sehun.

Kai menatap mata Sehun dgn seksama, mencoba mencari kebohongan didalam mata tersebut. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kai bingung, bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa berkata seperti itu seolah-olah mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal. Seingat Kai, dia baru kemaren bertemu dan kenal dgn Sehun. Sehun yg melihat Kai bingung pun mengerti.

"kau mungkin bingung. Baiklah akan aku ceritakan apa yg sebenarnya terjadi." Kata Sehun.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Musim salju pun akhirnya datang. Banyak manusia berlalu-lalang dgn cepat untuk sekedar supaya cepat sampai dirumah atau ketempat yg ingin ditujunya. Sama seperti halnya namja berkulit putih susu ini. Dia terlihat tergesa-gesa mencoba menerobos banyaknya manusia yg ada dgn cara berlari-lari kecil sambil membawa sebuah boneka berbentuk beruang besar, sebesar ukuran manusi. Kenapa dia tergesa-gesa seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah karna dia ingin cepat sampai ketempat dimana sang namjachingunya berada.

''hosh..hosh..hyung. mianhe aku terlambat." Kata Sehun pada seorang namja.

"nae gwaencaha Sehunnie, aku juga baru datang kok." Sahut namja tersebut dgn memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Sehun membalas senyuman dari namja manis tersebut lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"hyung, ini untukmu." Sehun memberikan boneka tadi padanya.

"wahhh…besar sekali Hunnie~ gomawo..CHU~"

**BLUSH**

"hahaa cheonma Kai hyung. Lagipula apa sih yg tidak kuberikan untukmu."sahutnya dan berusaha menutupi blushing-annya. Sambil mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Kai.

"Sehun..aku mau es krim yg ada disebrang sana. Ayo kita beli nae?" ajak Kai pada Sehun dan mengeluarkan jurus pupy eyesnya.

"tentu hyung. Ayo!" Sehun pun menarik tangan Kai untuk berjalan dgnnya.

Sampai dipinggir jalan, Sehun melihat kekanan dan kekiri dulu sebelum menyebrang, tapi tanpa disadari olehnya genggaman tangannya dgn Kai sudah terlepas. Kai yg sangat ingin memakan es krim pun tanpa menoleh kekanan dan kekiri langsung menyebrang dgn cara berlari. Melihat Kai yg sudah berada ditengah jalan, Sehun kaget. Saat hendak mengejar Kai, sebuah mobil dgn kecepatan tinggi datang dan langsung menabrak tubuh Kai tanpa ampun.

"HYUNG…." Teriak Sehun kaget. Dgn cepat Sehun berlari kearah Kai. Beberapa orang yg melihat kejadian tersebut pun juga ikut bergerombong melihat keadaan Kai.

"hyung, bangunlah.. jebal…hiks..hiks..hyung…hyung.." tangis Sehun pecah saat itu juga ketika melihat sang kekasih sudah bersimbuh dgn banyaknya darah.

"tolong, siapapun juga hubungi ambulan..hiks..hiks..kumohon..hikss.."kata Sehun lagi. Orang-orang yg mendengar itupun langsung menghubungi ambulan secepat yg mereka bisa. Tak berapa lama ambulan pun datang.

…**Di Rumah Sakit…**

"hyung, kumohon bangunlah..hiks..hyung.." mohon Sehun pada Kai yg tidak sadarkan diri.

"maaf tuan, tapi tuan hanya bisa mengantarkan sampai disini saja. Selanjutnya biarkan dokter yg menangani." Kata seorang suster.

"baiklah. Tapi kumohon suster, buatlah Kai-ku sadar." Pinta Sehun

"nae, kami akan berusaha." Jawabnya.

Kini tinggallah Sehun seorang diri diluar ruang operasi menunggu dgn gelisah apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya pada sang kekasih.

Umma dan appa Kai yg sudah diberi kabar oleh Sehun pun datang.

**PLAKK**

bunyi sebuah tamparan yg diberikan oleh sang umma Kai pada Sehun.

"kau…apa yg kau lakukan pada anakku hah?" tanya umma Kai emosi.

"mianhe ahjumma, jeongmal mianhe.." jawab Sehun. Hanya itu kata-kata yg bisa Sehun ucapkan sekarang.

"mianhe kau bilang. Mianhe? Mudah sekali kau bicara seperti itu. Tapi anakku, kau lihat keadaan anak ku hah? Dia seperti ini itu semua karnamu." Sahut umma Kai penuh dgn emosi.

"sudahlah Kibummie, ini rumah sakit. Lebih baik sekarang kita berdo'a saja, nae?" kata appa Kai menenangkan sang umma Kai.

"dan sebaiknya kau pulang dulu Sehun-ah. Tenangkan dirimu." Kata appa Kai aka JinKi lagi.

Sehun tidak ingin menambah masalah dan membuat ibunya Kai marah, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menuruti perkataan sang ahjushi.

"nae ahjushi. Tapi kumohon, ketika Kai sudah selesai operasi, tolong berikan saya kabar."mohon Sehun.

"nae." jawab JinKi.

Sehunpun berbalik dgn berat hati meninggalkan Kai disana. Sehun sungguh merasa menjadi pacar yg tidak berguna. Dia merasa sudah gagal menjaga Kai dgn baik.

"Kai-ah..mianhe.." Sehun tertunduk lesu dan terus berjalan.

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam Kai berada diruang operasi. KREETT…bunyi ruangan operasi terbuka dan menampakkan seorang dokter. Langsung saja umma Kai aka Kibum mendekati dokter.

"bagaimana dok keadaan anak saya? Dia baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Kibum bertubi-tubi.

"nae agashi. Keadaannya baik-baik saja, tapi ada satu masalah disini."

"ap..apa itu dokter?" tanya Kibum gugup.

"anak anda mengalami amnesia, tapi hanya sementara. Ada beberapa memori yg terlupakan olehnya. Dan saya sarankan jangan terlalu memancing dia untuk mengingat tentang masa lalunya. Karna itu akan berakibat fatal padanya. Sebaiknya biarkan dia mengingat itu semua secara alami." Jawab dokter tersebut lancar.

Kibum dan JinKi shock. Anak yg mereka sayangi mengalami amnesia. Oh Tuhan~ sungguh ini sangat menyedihkan. Tapi, Kibum memiliki firasat baik mengenai ini. Mungkin anaknya Kai melupakan memori tentang Sehun. Ya, itu mungkin. Kata Kibum dalam hati.

"jadi dokter, bisakaha kami melihat bagaimana keadaan anak kami?" tanya JinKi kemudian.

"tentu. Setelah dia dipindahkan keruang rawat." Jawab dokter.

**SKIP**  
sudah 4 hari Kai belum bangun dari tidurnya(?) sehabis melakukan operasi. Dan sudah beberapa hari itu juga Sehun hanya bisa melihat Kai dari luar kamar. Karna umma Kai tidak mengijinkan Sehun masuk. Tapi jika hanya ada appa Kai yg ada, dia bisa masuk dan melihat keadaan Kai secara dekat. Seperti hari ini. Dia hanya bisa melihat Kai dari kejauhan. Sakit. Itulah yg ada dihati Sehun melihat Kai, namjachingunya harus mengalami hal dan keadaan seperti ini. Ingin rasanya dia yg menggantikan tempat Kai sekarang sehingga Kai tidak perlu merasakan sakit yg sekarang dirasakan olehnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti mata Kai mulai bergerak menandakan bahwa dia mulai ingin membuka matanya. Dan tak berapa lama mata Kai pun terbuka secara sepenuhnya.

"uumm..ummma~"panggil Kai.

Kibum yg awalnya menunduk akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sang anak.

"Kai-ah. Anak umma, kau sudah siuman eoh? Yoebo, tolong panggilkan dokter." Kata Kibum bahagia.

"aku ada dimana eomma?" tanya Kai

"kau ada dirumah sakit sayang." Jawab sang umma

"kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Kai lagi

"apa kau lupa?"

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada terbesit rasa senang dihati Kibum, itu berarti Kai tidak mengingat tentang Sehun.

"sudahlah nak tidak usah kau pikirkan nae?" kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"hmn baiklah umma." Jawab Kai seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun yg melihat dari balik pintu pun merasa bahagia karna kini Kai-nya sudah bangun. Ingin rasanya dia masuk dan memeluk sang kekasih, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Umma Kai pasti akan langsung mendorongnya keluar.

"haaahhh…" Sehun menghela nafas berat.

Tak berapa lama dokter pun datang bersama appa Kai dan segera masuk kedalam. Sebenarnya appa Kai kasihan melihat Sehun yg seperti itu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada saat ini. Tapi didalam hati dia berjanji suatu saat JinKi harus bisa membuat dua insan ini bersatu.

Didalam kamar inap Kai dokter mulai memeriksa keadaan Kai. Dan tak berapa lama pemeriksaanpun selesai.

"bagaimana dok?" tanya Kibum.

"besok anak anda sudah boleh pulang, tapi ingat yg saya katakan dulu agashi." Kata sang dokter.

"nae dok. Gomawo." Sahut umma Kai.

**SKIP**

Kini Kai sudah sampai dirumahnya, tak ada yg berubah dari rumah tersebut. Kaipun digiring sang umma kedalam kamarnya. Didalam kamarnya pun tidak ada yg berubah. Tapi tunggu dulu, Kai merasa ada sesuatu yg kurang didalam kamarnya. Apa itu? Pikirnya. Ummanya yg melihat Kai yg termenungpun bersuara, "ada apa Kai?"

"aniyo umma, hanya saja aku merasa ada yg kurang. Sejak kemaren aku merasa ada sesuatu yg terlupakan olehku. Dan hal itu membuatku merasa sangat sedih. Entahlah umma..aku merasa seperti itu." Sahut Kai

"mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Kai. Sudah, ayo sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat nae?" suruh sang umma.

"baiklah umma." Sahut Kai.

Ummanya pun keluar dari kamar sang anak. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, bisa-bisa ketika bertemu dgn Sehun, Kai akan mengingat semuanya. Andwae! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. –bathin Kibum-

Siang itu, umma Kai membuat janji dgn Sehun. Dia meminta Sehun untuk bertemu dgnnya disebuah restoran. Sehun awalnya kaget, tapi dia tetap datang. Kini Sehun dan umma Kai sudah berada direstoran tersebut.

"baiklah Sehun, aku tidak akan banyak bicara padamu. Dengarkan baik-baik dan kuharap kau mau melakukannya." Ucap Kibum memulai percakapan.

**GLEKK**

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Gugup, itulah yg dirasakannya sekarang.

"begini, kuminta padamu jauhi anakku. Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh bertemu dgnnya. Jangan pernah kau datang dihadapannya. Aku minta padamu Sehun. Ini demi kebaikan Kai." Ucap Kibum lagi mantap dan tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sehun sekarang.

Sehun merasa disambar petir disiang bolong setelah mendengar perkataan dari umma Kai barusan. Kelu…bibir Sehun tau harus menjawab apa.

"baiklah. Kau diam ku anggap iya. Selamat tinggal Sehun." Ucap Kibum lagi dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan Sehun.

Setelah ditinggal umma Kai pergi, barulah Sehun kembali kedunia nyatanya lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti bulir-bulir air asin itu pun jatuh dari kedua pelupuk mata Sehun. Yap! Sehun menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku sangat mencintaimu Kai, kenapa ibumu tak menyetujui kita? Hiks..hikss –bathin Sehun-

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"dan semenjak kejadian itu aku tidak pernah muncul didepanmu hyung. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak bertemu dgnmu. Tapi hatiku berkata lain. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan hanya itu yg kutau. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari tau dimana keberadaanmu dan aku akan berusaha meyakinkan ummamu agar kau dan aku bisa bersatu hyung." Ucap Sehun

Kai yg mendengar penjelasan atau bisa dikatakan kisah dari Sehun hanya bisa terdiam. Dia shock dgn apa yg diucapkan Sehun tadi. Benarkah apa yg dikatakan olehnya? Sejahat itukah ummanya padanya?

"hyung, mungkin kau tidak percaya dgn omongan ku. Tapi tidakkah kau bisa merasakannya? Merasakan perasaan berbeda ketika kau bertemu pertama kalinya dgnku? Meskipun kau hilang ingatan hyung, tapi hatimu tidak akan pernah berubah." Ucap Sehun lagi dan kali ini dia mendekati Kai dan menyentuh dadanya, lebih tepatnya hatinya Kai.

**DEG DEG DEG**

Jantung Kai berpacu dgn cepat. Dia sebenarnya juga merasakan dan mengakui apa yg dikatakan oleh Sehun padanya. Pertama kali dia melihat Sehun, perasaan hangat itu muncul.

"hyung. Saranghae. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi." Peluk Sehun

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"gomawo hyung." Ucap Sehun dan mencium kening Kai lembut.

"sudah hampir siang, sebaiknya aku mengantarkan hyung kerumah." Ajak Sehun

"eh? Tapi kau bisa bertemu dgn umma ku dan kau bisa diusirnya Sehunnie~" cegah Kai.

"gwaenchana hyung. Kali ini aku tidak akan menyerah. Karna kau hyung. Karna hanya kau nafas kehidupanku."sahut Sehun mantap

**BLUSH**

"ka…kalau begitu baiklah. Ayo Sehunnie kita hadapi umma ku bersama-sama." Ucap Kai tak kalah mantap

"nae!" sahut Sehun

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam dan berdo'a didalam hati masing-masing semoga umma Kai kali ini merestui hubungan mereka. Dan tak berapa lama mobil Sehun pun sampai didepan rumah Kai.

**TING TONG**

**TING TONG**

Bunyi bel. KRIETT~ suara pintu terbuka.

"Kai-ah kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang dan kau….OMO! bukankah kau Oh Sehun?!" tanya umma Kai kaget.

"nae ahjumma. Lama kita tidak berjumpa. anyyeonghaseo" Jawab Sehun seraya menunduk

"Kai, kenapa kau bisa bersama anak ini? Dan kau, apa yg kau lakukan pada anakku hah?" tanya Kibum marah.

"umma tenanglah. Bisakah kami masuk terlebih dahulu?" kai menengahi

Umma Kai pun dgn terpaksa mempersilakan Sehun utk masuk. Didalam ternyata juga ada appa Kai.

"Kai dan kau..Oh Sehun, sudah lama tidak berjumpa." kata Jinki

"nae ahjushi. Anyyeonghaseo." Sahut Sehun dan mengucapkan salam pada appa Kai.

"nae..nae. ayo kalian berdua duduk.." ajak sang appa

Mereka berduapun kini duduk dan disusul oleh umma dan appa Kai.

"jadi..sekarang jelaskan. Kenapa kalian berdua bisa bersama?" tanya Kibum

"itu karna kemaren aku mau mengerjakan tugas dirumahnya umma." Jawab Kai.

"benarkah hanya itu?" tanya Kibum lagi

"bukan hanya itu ahjumma. Sebenarnya ada yg ingin saya sampaikan."

"…."hening

"ahjumma, ahjushi. Saya Oh Sehun ingin mengatakan bahwa saya sangat mencintai anak anda Kim Jongin. Saya mohon pada ahjumma dan ahjushi mengijinkan kami berdua untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih." Kata Sehun mantap.

"APA KAU BILANG? TIDAK! TIDAK BISA!" jawab umma Kai tegas

"kenapa umma? Kenapa umma tidak mengijinkan kami untuk bersama? Umma~ Kai mohon…restui hubungan kami. Kai juga sangat mencintai Sehun umma." Ucap Kai dgn wajah melasnya.

"tidak Kai-ah. Umma tidak setuju kau dgnnya. Apapun yg menjadi alasan umma." Sahut Kibum lembut.

"umma, Kai mohon. Atau Kai akan bunuh diri jika umma tidak merestui kami." Ancam Kai.

Jinki, Kibum dan Sehun yg mendengar itu shock.

"jangan Kai. Umma mohon kau jangan berbuat nekat seperti itu." Mohon Kibum

"tidak umma, Kai akan tetap nekat kalau umma tidak merestui kami." Sahut Kai lagi

Dan dgn berat hati umma Kai pun akhirnya setuju.

"baiklah nak. Kalau itu memang kemauanmu. Sehun..aku minta padamu, jaga Kai baik-baik, arasso?"

"nae ahjumma. Saya akan menjaga Kai dgn baik!" sahut Sehun mantap.

Dan pada akhirnya kisah cinta Kai dan Sehunpun direstui oleh sang umma. Mereka berharap semoga mereka bisa tetap bersama selama-lamanya.

**END**


End file.
